Fall
by Cutelittleowl
Summary: Blaise/Parvati Oneshot


The night's cool breeze cast ripples upon the surface of the Black Lake. Leaves of a tall oak shook and rattled, a single dull orange one broke free and traced a spiral through the air, gliding to rest on the soft soil beneath.

A hand reached out and grabbed the leaf absentmindedly from the earth. It's owner was leaning against the trunk of the ancient tree, her dark brown eyes staring sightless into the abyss.

 _Why?_ Parvati thought in dismay. _Why my family? They were never involved in the war._

The past month had been the worst of her life. She had run out of tears, but the sadness still gripped her like a vice around her throat. A finger traced along the edges of the fallen leaf, one of the brittle points crumbling at her touch.

 _What do I do?_ She asked herself. _I have no one left._ Her fist tightened and loosened, sending crushed flakes into the wind.

Her head spun around at the sound of twigs snapping under the weight of approaching footsteps. An angry voice raised in argument carried over the grounds. Three shadowy figures emerged from the blackness, slowly taking form. One boy was jabbing a finger towards the other, gesturing wildly, while a girl flanked them. As they stepped into the clearing, Parvati glimpsed Slytherin's crest on the breast of the robes. Panicking, she jumped to her feet, ready to flee.

"Leaving so soon?" the tallest boy asked, smirking slightly. His voice had been the one she'd heard approaching. The boy wet his wide lips. "Stay a while, It's not as if you have anyone missing you."

The words were like a dagger in her chest. Parvati felt her lower lip beginning to tremble, and ducked her head. "Please," she choked out. "Please, just leave me alone."

"Aww, the filthy half-blood's gonna cry." This time it was the female who spoke. She flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "What's wrong, missing dear Padma? Hopefully, you'll be joining her soon. Along with anyone else who sides with Dumbl-"

"That's quite enough." The final member of the trio announced threateningly. He was a head shorter than the other boy, and much more comely. His black eyes glinted angrily, "I've heard enough of your rubbish for one evening, Pansy. If I hadn't promised my mum to try and talk sense into you, tonight's conversation wouldn't have happened. You're both no better than Death Eaters." He spat the words like a curse. "Keep your mouth shut, or I'll shut it for you."

The tall boy bristled. "I won't have you talking to my girlfriend like that, Zabini." He took a threatening step forward. "Keep sympathizing with muggle-lovers like this, and your parents will be next."

Zabini's face contorted with rage. His wand was out lightning fast, and bright purple light streaked through the air. Nott stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, landing hard. A sickening crack pierced the air, and he screamed. Bone tore out from the knee of his robes, a red pool gathering beneath.

Pansy leapt at Zabini, wand poised to strike. Parvati acted on instinct, her years of training in the DA taking over. "STUPEFY!" a jet of red light flew from her mahogany wand and caught Pansy in the chest, sending her to the ground in a crumpled heap. Parvati whirled and darted into the darkness.

"Hey, wait!" Zabini called after her, "Wait up!" He caught her easily, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks for the help back there."

Parvati slowly turned towards him, goosebumps rising where He had touched her. She noticed how his robes clung to the muscles of his chest, and felt heat rising to her face _._

"No problem," she mumbled, her eyes not quite meeting his. "I should be thanking you for sticking up for me, all I can seem to do lately is cry."

"I can't imagine what you're going through, I'm so sorry for your loss. Despite how it may seem, not everyone in Slytherin basks in the misery of others." He ran a hand through his dark hair. "If you need someone to talk to, or to help keep scum," he shot a disgusted look back through the trees, "like that away, I'd be more than happy to help."

As Parvati's lips opened slightly, the declination on the tip her tongue, she could hear Padma's voice in her mind, giggling and saying how cute he is. Her twin had always been boy crazy. For the first time in weeks, Parvati's lips curved upwards in a smile.

"I think I'd like that." she finally met his eyes, shyly. In her mind, she could practically hear her sister squealing in delight, as she had done so many times in the past when gossiping about her newest crushes. Her smile widened. "I'd really like that."


End file.
